


Punishment

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Kissing, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk messes with Egil a bit, and Egil believes it's time to dole out some punishment.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts).



> Shegil..... Jooj gave me most of the basic ideas I ended up putting into one fic so he gets gifted this fic

“Egil, come here for a moment!” Shulk gestured for the Machina to come over to him, looking quite excited. “It’s important!”

“Oh?” He walked over, looking around. “What is it you need from me?”

“Lean a bit closer, it’ll be hard to see it from all the way up there!”

Egil was hesitant, but he leaned a bit as Shulk asked, still not seeing anything. “I’m not sure I--”

And then, Shulk grabbed the front of Egil’s hat, pulling him right down into a kiss. He should have expected this, really. Shulk was a  _ very  _ sneaky Homs, after all… But he hadn’t, so he supposed he would roll with it.

He put his hands around Shulk’s waist and lifted him up. He released Egil’s hat, wrapping his arms around Egil’s neck instead and the kiss continued a moment longer.

Though, of course, Egil had other things in mind as he pulled his lips away from Shulk’s.

“You’ve committed a terrible crime, Shulk.” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

Shulk furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

“Making the leader of the Mechonis care about you.” He let out a sigh. “How cunning…”

“Wha…?” Shulk shook his head. “Egil, what are you--”

“I will now pass my judgment.” He stared at Shulk, eyes serious. “You will be paying for your crimes for five thousand years to come.”

“You know I won’t live that long!”

“Not even death will be a respite from your crimes.” He shook his head. “Prepare yourself.”

“Egil, you’re scaring me.” He frowned at him. “How am I even supposed to pay for the crimes?”

“Like this.” He pulled him into another kiss before moving to gently bite at his neck. “You must bear the brunt of the affection you have caused in me.”

Shulk let out a bit of a squeal and Egil continued to pepper his neck with love bites. “Egil! If you keep doing that people will know something happened.”

“As your punishment dictates, yes.” Another love bite followed by a chuckle. “And this is only the beginning.”

“Egil…!” Shulk let out a screech as Egil plopped him on the ground, only to pin him in place. “You’re dangerous in more ways than one.”

“I thought you would have no that already, Shulk.” He smiled down at him.

Shulk returned the smile, though he was clearly flustered by all of this. “The Leader of the Mechonis is proving to be formidable, even years after peace, huh?”

“He must be if he wants to keep up with someone like you.”

And with that, Egil kissed Shulk again, and everything was good.


End file.
